


He brings out the worst in me

by Dark_Nightingale



Category: Mr. Mercedes - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Close Enemies, Daddy Kink, Drama, Enemies, Explicit Language, Love/Hate, M/M, Missing Scene, OOC, Other, Seduction to the Dark Side, Songfic, Suffocation Kink, twisted relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale
Summary: - Давай же, Кермит, я знаю, что ты давно хочешь сделать это, - шепот Брэйди едва слышен, когда он произносит это, и словно приглашающе, подставляет свою обнаженную шею.
Relationships: Brady Hartsfield/Bill Hodges, Брейди Хартсфилд/Билл Ходжес
Kudos: 1





	He brings out the worst in me

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн 2х10, несколько альтернативный ход событий, когда Брэйди искушает Ходжеса придушить его, чтобы снова утопить Билла в той тьме, что он в нем увидел. он ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО хочет этого, и вот тому доказательство: https://66.media.tumblr.com/0f27f173790ae569333ce3cf6ede8192/tumblr_py91cp7dq91tfysqto1_540.png   
> в оправдание кинкам могу сказать, что у Брэйди помимо mommy issues определенно есть daddy issues, которые проявляются в его взаимодействиях с Биллом. как, полагаю, вполне может и иметься упомянутый в работе кинк.  
> вдохновлено Unlike Pluto - Worst In Me

Это было нелегко, но Ходжесу с Монтезом удалось уговорить Маркса оставить Ходжеса наедине за решеткой рядом с Хартсфилдом, якобы по обвинениям в нападении и оскорблении. Монтез рискует многим, поручаясь за компетентность Билла в этой ситуации, как и убеждая Маркса не вмешиваться до последнего, что бы ни произошло между ними.

Брэйди думает, что только ему удается притворяться и строить из себя того, кем он не является, но Билл собирается сыграть в эту же игру с ним.

— Здравствуйте, детектив. Реально ли это?.. Вы и я за решеткой, — раздается голос за спиной отставного детектива, и Билл невольно чувствует злость лишь от того, что этот голос пытается звучать рассеяно, словно это действительно совсем другой человек.  
— Я имею в виду, я это заслужил, но вы… как такое могло случиться? — Билл медленно поворачивается в сторону психопата, но не может не уловить в его голосе едва ощутимую нотку злорадства.  
«Я знаю, что ты здесь, гаденыш, я чувствую, слышу тебя. И я заставлю тебя показать своё настоящее лицо, твой безумный оскал,» — Билл пытается оставаться спокойным, для того, что он задумал, ему нужно быть хитрее этой змеи.  
— Знаете, мне жаль, мне действительно жаль за всё то, что сделал, детектив. Сделал вам и всем остальным. Но знаете… — Ходжес слышит, как в голосе Брэйди появляются те игривые нотки, с которыми он обычно говорит с ним в его кошмарах, — вы ведь сами виноваты во многом том, что произошло.  
Билл хмурится в притворном удивлении и продолжает внимательно наблюдать за маньяком. С тех пор, как Хартсфилд заговорил с ним, он приблизился почти наполовину в сторону решетки Билла, в то время как сам мужчина остался сидеть на койке.  
— Я иногда думаю… была ли бы жива Джейни Паттерсон, не спровоцируй вы меня… теми словами, — на секунду его голос срывается и остаток Брэйди договаривает глухо, но Билл слышит тихую ярость в этих словах.  
«Его самолюбие — всё ещё его слабое место, как бы он не пытался строить из себя "нового" человека, — торжествующе думает Билл, в надежде сыграть на этом.  
— Но знаете, я не виню вас в желании убить меня, и даже в той попытке в больнице, когда я был в коме, когда я был беспомощен и беззащитен, — Брэйди чуть прикрывает глаза, а потом резко распахивает их, его взгляд встречается с взглядом Билла.  
Брэйди ещё не ухмыляется, но Билл видит эту ухмылку в его глазах. Его своеобразный "флирт", в то время, как Ходжес пытается изобличить его, провоцируя, Хартсфилд своими провокациями пытается по-прежнему пробудить ту тьму в Билле, о которой он раньше и не догадывался, опустить до своего уровня.  
Билл не отдает себе отчёта и вскакивает с нар, широкими шагами сокращая расстояние до решетки между ними.  
Хартсфилд не отступает испуганно назад (как ожидал бы Билл от "нового" него), а в ответ приближается сам, сокращая остатки расстояния между ними. Билл думает, что тот специально стоит к камере спиной, чтобы не было видно его выражения лица, ведь кроме него никто не может увидеть сейчас эти бесноватые искры в глазах этого молодого человека, который почти по-дьявольски ухмыляется ему сейчас.  
«Конечно он не выдержал, он слишком любит это, играть со мной, провоцировать меня… Слишком много времени прошло, мальчик заскучал», — заторможено думает Билл, почему-то не в силах отвести глаз от лица, с которого можно рисовать безумцев.  
— У тебя не получилось убить тогда, Билл, но… возможно, тебе выпал второй шанс? — Хартсфилд понижает голос, из-за чего у Билла невольно по телу пробегают мурашки от этого низкого голоса, словно с ним говорит его собственная темная сторона.  
— Ты хотел бы этого, не так ли? — спрашивает Ходжес, пытаясь сохранить остатки самообладания, но чувствуя, что больше всего ему на свете хочется прикончить этого ублюдка и с удовлетворением смотреть на его бездыханное тело. Эти мысли одновременно пугают его, и приносят уверенность в правильности задуманного, чем дольше он смотрит в потемневшие глаза напротив. Из-за темноты в камере зрачки Брэйди почти заполняют радужку, и его глаза кажутся черными. «Как у нечисти», — думает Билл.  
Тем временем Хартсфилд приближается ещё ближе, настолько, что Билл чувствует его горячее дыхание на своём лице.  
— Давай же, Кермит, я знаю, что ты давно хочешь сделать это, — шепот Брэйди едва слышен, когда он произносит это, и словно приглашающе, подставляет вперёд свою обнаженную шею.  
И с Биллом что-то происходит, он не понимает сам, это просто импульс, порыв, но он резко протягивает руку сквозь решетку и в следующую секунду он сжимает в своих пальцах шею Брэйди, прижимая его голову к решётке. Несмотря на затемнение, Билл готов поклясться, что за секунду до этого, он видел победный восторг в глазах этого урода.  
— Да… Сильнее, папочка, — едва слышно хрипит Хартсфилд, и Билл слышит, что тот пытается ещё и смеяться.  
— Что ты сказал? — почти рычит вне себя от нахлынувшей ярости Билл, сжимая его горло сильнее. Не смертельно, но тот может вскоре потерять сознание.  
— Сильнее. Папочка, — из последних сил хрипит Брэйди, и к своему ужасу Билла чувствует, как его холодные пальцы накрывают его руку, прижимая, сжимая сильнее.  
И осознание словно решетом ледяной воды накрывает бывшего детектива — этому больному ублюдку нравится происходящее. Билл когда-то случайно наткнулся на статью об необычных сексуальных техниках, и там было пару слов об асфиксии, и о том, что некоторые люди получают несравнимое удовольствие от удушения.  
«Ничего удивительного, если Хартсфилд является одним из них, с его-то набором отклонений и извращений», — не без отвращения думает Билл, отпуская его шею и пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя психопата.  
Но чего он не ожидает, что Брэйди ловит его правую руку, зажав в изгибе локтя свою шею, при этом успевая повернуться, прижимаясь к нему через решетку спиной, попутно просовывая свою руку за спину Билла, хватая его руку и заламывая её, заставляя податься вперёд, ближе к нему. Сквозь вспышку боли и злость Ходжес пытается не думать, что в этом положении он вынужден животом прижиматься к худощавой спине этого ублюдка, он всячески пытается не думать об этом, как и о том, что слегка кудрявый затылок Брэйди прижимается к его скуле.  
«Какого чёрта он творит?! Неужели он действительно хочет, чтобы я задушил его, ведь, судя по всему, это мой единственный способ освободиться», — в панике думает Билл, чувствуя, как заломленная рука вместо боли начинает неметь.  
— Ну что, большой Билл, мне объяснить тебе правила нашей маленькой игры или ты сам всё понял? — возбуждённо шепчет Брэйди, надавливая сильнее на запястье Билла, заставляя того со стоном боли податься вперёд, сильнее вжимаясь в решетку и его худощавое тело.  
Он чуть поворачивает голову вбок, бросая игривый взгляд на Билла, снова освобождая шею.  
— Понял, грёбаный ты педик, — рычит Билл, к своему раздражению замечая, что у парня слишком пушистые ресницы.  
— Я никогда не сомневался в твоей сообразительности, детектив, — смеётся Брэйди, ободряюще похлопывая Билла по руке, которой он вынудил сжать его горло, — Тогда к делу, а если тебе ещё нужна твоя левая рука, но если нет, я не против и так постоять…  
Билл с рыком пытается укусить Хартсвилда за ухо (он отбрасывает мысль ударить его головой, потому что больше шансов, что он приложится ею о решетку между ними, чем до его черепушки), но Брэйди в эту же секунду так заламывает его запястье, что у Ходжеса немного темнеет в глазах.  
— Плохой Билл, фу. Не хочешь играть по моим правилам, будет атата, — голос Брэйди такой же задорный и игривый, как и раньше, что только ярость позволяет Биллу держаться в сознании.  
— Тебе всего лишь надо придушить меня, и ты будешь свободен, Кермити, — шепчет он, чуть потираясь затылком о щетину отставного детектива и этот звук режет Биллу уши.  
Он тяжело вздыхает и с силой сжимает сгиб локтя на шее подонка.  
— Секунду, я знаю, что тебе не терпится, но давай вот так, — задыхаясь, произносит Брэйди, чуть смещая руку Билла, чтобы его пальцы оказались на горле маньяка, — так интимнее.  
Билл вкладывает все силы, сжимая пальцы на этом тонком горле. Шея Хартсфилда такая тонкая, что Билл практически всей ладонью обнимает его горло, сдавливая.  
Пока тот хрипит, а после и булькает что-то восторженное и с сексуальным подтекстом, Билл понимает, что уже не хочет убивать Хартсфилда. Он испытывает к нему предельную ненависть и отвращение, но он не хочет его убивать. Поэтому он решает сжимать его горло до тех пор, пока Брэйди не лишится чувств, а не издал последний вдох в его руках.  
Когда наконец хватка на его заведенной за спину руку ощутимо ослабевает, он отпускает горло юноши и резко, из последних сил подаётся назад, врезаясь в стену и обессиленно сползает по ней вниз на пол, слыша сквозь хрипы и кашель Брэйди бегущих в их сторону полицейских. Он перегнул палку, и они решили вмешаться. Хартсфилд по ту сторону решетки лежит на полу, куда упал, словно тряпичная кукла, но чуть шевелится, и первое, что Билл слышит на смену кашля — это сухой, придушенный смех.  
— Тебе ведь… понравилось… Кермит? — едва слышно сипит он, не без труда повернув голову в его сторону, — Мы с тобой… не такие уж разные… я сделал… тебя… целым.

Билла уводят из камеры и последнее, что он видит, покидая это злополучное место — это пунцовые отпечатки его пальцев на шее Брэйди, которые уже начинают темнеть, его налившиеся кровью глаза и безумную ухмылку.  
Он не знает, игры ли это его помутненного разума, или он действительно прочёл по его губам «До скорой встречи, детектив»?..


End file.
